1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wheel marker disposed on a wheel cap to be mounted on a wheel of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel marker of the foregoing type which assures that the present rotating state of a wheel of the vehicle can visually be recognized from a remote location especially in the nighttime.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wheel a of a vehicle is shown in FIG. 3. As is apparent from the drawing, a wheel cap b made of a metallic material or molded of a synthetic resin is mounted on the wheel in order to improve exterior design of the wheel and reduce air resistance against rotation of the wheels.
Since no illuminating unit has hitherto been mounted on the wheel, the position of the wheel can not be visually recognized when a vehicle runs especially in the nighttime. In addition, the present rotating state of the wheel can not be detected or monitored at all in the nighttime.